Digimon:Total Carnage
by Archivewriter2
Summary: Digimon had become mega powerful after Homomon spread his Human-Digimon Code among all Digimon, giving everyone the power to absorb and digivolve as if they had Digimon Partners with them. Even a Rookie Level could protect itself adequately. This is the story of Techmon, a Digimon with no real consistency, and his fight for Power and answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A green Agumon walked among the ruins of various Andromon. His Dragon Claws were still glowing red-hot.

"What the heck was the matter with these Stupid android Digimon? All they knew was their stupid programming. I told them I didn't want to fight, but did they listen? No." He thought out loud, kicking the most recently killed one with his foot.

He didn't like the fact that Digimon could now die if they had attachments. He tried attachments once, and they nearly cost him his life. He'd rather stick with absorbing data.

Suddenly, a Hi Andromon with Greymon claws and coloring burst into the scene. Seeing its fallen comrades, it made a low, mechanical growling sound.

"Feral Bio claws!" It yelled mechanically, its Greymon claws getting covered in a platinum glow.

"Dragon Embers." Techmon said coolly, opening his mouth and spewing forth several fireballs covered with purple electricity that forced the Dino Hi Andromon to use its attack to block.

"Pulse Rifle!" The DH Andromon screamed with its eyes full of bloodlust.

Its arms contorted into cannons with its three claws as focus points. A blue ring of energy was fired from each of the Digimon's cannons, which hit the green Agumon square in the chest. The strain on the form was too much for our young Digimon Hero to take, and he reverted back to his normal Techmon form.

As Techmon Base, he was just a green humanoid figure with two white eyes.

"Techno Noise!" He screeched, screaming out pulses of white energy that disrupted the DH Andromon's circuitry.

"Techno Blast!"

The fireball of green energy that was fired from Techmon's hand burnt through the chest plate of the DH Andromon, earning a mechanical shriek of pain. It fired off several rounds of its Gatling Arm at Techmon, who dodged some rounds, but got clipped by the others.

"Digiform!" The now severely injured Techmon boomed, becoming enveloped in a swirling mass of code and data.

When the mass cleared, there was a green Greymon in Techmon's place.

"Great Horns!" Techmon shouted, goring the DH Andromon with his horns, killing it.

The data of the Digimon was absorbed by Techmon, who had no choice but to use it to heal his person. After grumbling about what a waste of energy and data that was, he jumped on the Terminal for Cyber Village, where he heard that there were mutated Shoutmon just waiting to be absorbed.

 **Author Note: This is my first chapter of Digimon Cyber Sleuth; Total Carnage, and I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter in part. If the title is unrightfully placed, please inform me. My chapters are usually long, but I'm typing from school, and I hope that I might have some time to make a good story by midterm break.**

 **Archivewriter2… OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Techmon was beamed down into Cyber Village at night, giving him the edge over the Shoutmon he desperately needed. Cyber Village was the natural home of Shoutmon, mutated or not, and he knew that he would be dealing with everyone if he attacked during the day.

As he sneaked around, he found some Feral Woodmon coming towards the village.

"What the heck? If those Woodmon attack, my cover is blown for sure!" Techmon said under his breath.

Thinking that it might do him a world of good, Techmon Digiformed into the oldest of all his forms, that of a Gaomon.

"Gao Rush!" He yelled, punching a Woodmon into submission with his lightning quick punches.

The other Woodmon noticed and started to thrash around at Techmon. The Gaomon dodged some of the lunges and branches, but he got hit in the back by the Leader Woodmon. After a quick back flip followed by a Rolling Upper, the Woodmon was left with a cracked trunk. A wild screech later, the Woodmon were pummeling Techmon, who had to use a Teleport Bomb to go back to the Village.

"Crap… That hurt a lot…" Techmon said, nursing his shoulder, which hurt a lot.

Sucking up some courage, he ran back into the battle as Agumon.

"Dragon Claws!" He yelled, slashing an unfortunate Woodmon in half with his red-hot claws and absorbing its data.

"Digiform to… **GAOGAMON!** " He growled, feeling the new form seeping into his memory code.

"Double Scarf Claw!" Techmon howled, using his tow long scarf tassels to whip a Woodmon into data.

"Aurora Howl!" He boomed, the vortex of aurora waves decimating two Woodmon.

The rest of the Woodmon had had enough, and they ran away, leaving only the Leader, who absorbed the data of its fallen subjects and grew double its size. It also grew extra wood armor. It growled, and then fired off a volley of wood stakes from its body at Techmon, who dodged all except one, which he destroyed with his Double Scarf Claw. An Aurora Howl cracked the Woodmon Boost even more, leading to it leaking data out of its crack. In a last effort, it dug its branch arms into the ground and threw a chunk of ground at Techmon, who got bashed hard by the attack. In anger, the Gaogamon form of our hero snarled and chomped down on the Woodmon, destroying it, before absorbing its data for healing.

"Now, back to those Mutated Shoutmon…" Techmon, back to his Base Form, whispered under his breath, a bit winded from the battle.

 **Later…**

Techmon had been looking around for at least one Mutated Shoutmon in the vicinity around the village but had found none. He had about one hour left until his cover would be blown. Suddenly, a black Shoutmon with Red eyes and large canines poking out lunged at him from nowhere. Reflex made him jump backwards unto his back and kick the Shoutmon into the sky. As it was coming down, a Fiery Fastball formed in its mouth and it fired it, slowing down its descent. The Fireball was dissipated by a Techno Blast by Techmon, who intercepted the Shoutmon's landing and Digiformed into Agumon to finish the battle.

"Dragon Claws!" He yelled, slashing the Shoutmon across the chest with fury.

Three red gashes were made on the Mutated Shoutmon's chest, making it shriek in pain. A Soul Crusher was fired from its mouth, really damaging Techmon.

"You'll pay for that… GIGA TECHNO BLAST!" Techmon Base Form boomed, firing a beam of green energy as large as a small car at the Mutated Shoutmon, completely enveloping it and leaving its crystallized data behind.

The data was absorbed and Techmon found himself walking into the village as a Shoutmon with a red V on its back. After playing it cool and talking a bit to the locals, he found out that there was only one Mutated Shoutmon in the area, and that it disappeared suddenly this morning. Techmon gathered this information and stored it in his Memory Code before stocking up on Digisoul from a nearby Data Spring and leaving.

On the way through the desert (Cyber Village was in the middle of the Digital Desert; a large zone full of Digigates that seemingly made the zone melt into other zones), Techmon had experimented with his new form, which had no mic, but was able to create a sword form the v on its back, as well as some other things.

"This Shoutmon form sure is a warrior!" Techmon said, pleased with himself.

A few Rockmon lumbered past, but Techmon was in a generally good mood and didn't want to fight for a while. Just as he reached The Peak, the highest sand dune in the Desert, a Digmon used Gold Rush on him from below, blasting him into the sky with numerous little drills.

"V boomerang!" Techmon grunted withstanding the onslaught of drills and launching his now laser red V at the Digmon, who had jumped out.

The Boomerang hit its mark, the drill of the Digmon, and the onslaught of drills stopped.

"Soul Crusher!" Techmon boomed, firing a pulse of fire from his mouth at the Digmon, who was turned into data and absorbed.

"Great, now I'm not in a good mood!" Techmon Base Form complained, kicking a stone with his foot.

As the stone rolled, his Memory Code suddenly glitched, showing our hero a series of pictures of a Lalamon with him. Fighting the urge to cry, Techmon fought the surge of Emotion Data and voiced out his frustration with a long burst of a Techno Blast into the sky.

"Why did you have to die, Leila? No, it was my fault; I was too weak." He sniffled, punching the ground with his fist.

A picture of Digimon Farm flashed in his head, and he decided to follow the lead, even if it was a rough one.

As he travelled through the last stretch of desert, Techmon was stopped by a Deputymon Boost.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, son. You gotta explain yerself first." The Deputymon said in his southern drawl accent.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, but I will for once. I'm going to Digimon Farm." Techmon growled, losing the little patience he had.

"And why's that, partner?" The Deputymon asked, twirling his Justice Blasters in his hands.

"That I will not tell you. Now out of my way."

"See here, kiddo, I've been assigned to this here spot and if you don't tell me where yer goin', I'm gonna have to blast ya-"The Deputymon growled, before being tackled to the ground by Techmon.

A Nova Blast sailed over both of them a second later, and the air was so hot that they had to roll away. Once they were at a safe distance, Deputymon jumped up.

"Well, I'm not the one for thankin' but I suggest that I being occupied enough for you to git outta here is as good as a real thank ya as you can git. Now git!" The Deputymon said, pulling out his Justice Blasters and firing his way into battle.

The Greymon Boost that was attacking jumped into the air and fired a Nova Blast. The fiery attack flew towards Deputymon, who leapt to the side while firing his chest gun. The shot hit the Greymon, and it growled in pain. It started shimmering in green code, and then it roared, using up the Ex-Digisoul that it had accumulated. The very code was ripped out of the area surrounding the Greymon, and unfortunately, the Deputymon was caught up in it too. Just as the Deputymon closed his eyes for deletion to take him, he heard a shout.

"Sword of Vengeance!"

The Deputymon fell on the floor, leaking data in nearly a million places, but still alive. He looked and saw a Shoutmon with a V Sword slashing the Greymon's tail into data. The Greymon shrieked in pain and shrank to its normal size, before being destroyed by a Great Sword of Vengeance and absorbed by Techmon.

"I don't believe I'm sayin' this, b-but thank ya, kid." The Deputymon groaned, reverting back to his normal form and as a consequence healing all his wounds.

"I don't want to say this, but, you're welcome." Techmon calmly stated, walking away.

"I don't think you understand, kiddo; I'm gonna have to follow ya until I repay my debt!" Deputymon explained, walking beside him.

That was enough to make Techmon stop.

"I travel alone, OK? Anyone that usually travels with me ends up dead! Now if you want to live, just go!" He yelled, turning around with tears in his eyes.

"I don't really care about that, kiddo. I've stared deletion in the face far too many times."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, just don't say that I didn't warn you. As I said, I'm going to Digimon Farm…"

 **A.N: Hallelujah! It's nearly time for Mid-Term Break! I'm having my exams so this could be the very last time I'm typing for now. Well… There is Thursday, but I'll only know when it's time. Enough about personal issues, time to talk about the chapter! I want to change the name, since I learnt that sleuth means something like detective work, and by every indication, this fic is** ** _NOT_** **about detective work or solving mysteries. I'll need suggestions from you guys about what you think the title of the fic should be, and I'll change it to the most appropriate title I see, also naming the person that gave me the title.**

 **Archivewriter2… OUT!**


End file.
